Higglytown Heroes
Higglytown Heroes is an American children's television series currently airing on the Disney Junior (formerly Playhouse Disney) portion of the Disney Channel, or, on some cable networks, the Playhouse Disney channel. The theme song of the show, Here in Higglytown, is performed by They Might Be Giants, which was also released on their second children's album Here Come the ABCs. Higglytown Heroes returned to Disney Junior on its cable and satellite channel replacing SOAPnet on March 23, 2012. Higglytown Heroes tells the story of four youths (Eubie, Wayne, Twinkle, & Kip) and their red squirrel friend (Fran). Along the way, whose person and environment are modeled on Matryoshka nesting dolls, explore their city and the people in it. Higglytown heroes have ranged from firefighters to dentists to snow plow operators. Voice actors for these Higglytown heroes are frequently guest celebrities. The series encourages involvement in the community, and means to inspire children to consider the importance of individuals who contribute to the world and make it a better place. The show also teaches kids about jobs and may influence them about what they want to be when they grow up. Prior to airing on Playhouse Disney, Higglytown Heroes was a mini-series airing in 2003, in which Eubie, Wayne, Twinkle, Kip and their squirrel friend Fran notice that a friend is in trouble. In order to cross the street, they sing a song about it with their crossing guard friend, Mrs. Whiskers. Hero Song The lyrics to the first "Hero" song were written by Kent Redeker, one of the show's executive producers. The song was composed and produced by Mark Harrison, the show's senior songwriter. Each episode contains two songs. An initial "dilemma" song which sets up the "problem" which needs to be solved followed by the "hero" song which introduces the hero who solves the problem, some of the heroes later appear in later episodes and renamed to Mr, Ms or Miss or Mrs (depending on their gender) like the Gardener Hero who first appeared at the Episode "Flower Power" who later got renamed to Mr Gardener in the episode "Look Who's Squawking" and Mr.Electrican who first appeared in "Electric Evening" later appeared in later episodes like "A Valentine For Miss Fern". While every hero song has the same basic melody as the initial hero song written by Harrison, he performed and produced each song with different lyrics and instrumentation to fit the episode's specific hero. Brad Mossman, the other principal songwriter, composed lyrics and music for a number of dilemma songs in many episodes as well. Cast * Taylor Masamitsu as Eubie * Frankie Ryan Manriquez as Wayne * Liliana Mumy as Twinkle * Rory Thost as Kip * Edie McClurg as Fran Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Related studies * Victor C. Strasburger and Edward Donnerstein, 1999. “Children, Adolescents, and the Media: Issues and Solutions,” Pediatrics, volume 103, number 1: pp. 129–139: Open Access Copy External links * ar:أبطال بلدة هيجلي Category:Disney Junior shows Category:Television series by Disney Category:2008 television series endings Category:Higglytown Heroes Category:Playhouse Disney shows Category:TV-Y rated shows